Talk:Featured Articles/Winners
Emergency Evacuation Manual nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:05, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:05, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 10:09, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Whytokay 10:42, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 (Brief, funny, Cobertian) --seaRob 15:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - --Pro-Lick 16:07, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet 6 Votes Yes, added 24 October 2006 --Lewser 20:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) The Knights Templar nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 ----Pro-Lick 03:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 -- Davidj 23:00, 24 October 2006 (UTC) "the Shao Lin of Europe". Good line. +1 -- Bentai 23:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 (I think it needs a little more work first) --Lewser 05:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (agreed) -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) 5 votes "yes", 2 votes "Not Yet", Added 24 October 2006--Lewser 00:46, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Books nominated by - --Lewser 04:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Lewser 04:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 --Davidj 22:43, 24 October 2006 (UTC) That's pretty damn funny! I love the tofu line! +1 --Jerobins 00:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet 5 Votes Yes, added 25 October --Lewser 00:46, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Taxachusetts nominated by --Fairy Incognito Ye +1 It has red links, but I think they can be changed since I don't see a need to do an article for "hard-working."--Fairy Incognito :(I fixed the "hard working link--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 25 October 2006 (UTC)) +1 Just Nate Cordry, that can be made easily... very truthy --Matty233 22:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 A great truth of the states over taxing. User:BearWatcher +1 --Lewser 16:39, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Lizzy Borden could be expanded, but other than that I sayeth "Ye". --Fuzzy 18:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Neigh Not Yet 5 Votes Ye, added 25 October --Fuzzy 19:41, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Foreigner Nominated by --Fuzzy Yes +1 --Fuzzy 16:04, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Fixed red link wins a vote--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Whytokay 20:03, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 ----Bulldog 22:02, 25 October 2006 (UTC) It's silly, but truthy, I like it. No Not Yet +1 The red link Lou Dobbs must be fixed first. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Fix'd --Fuzzy 17:44, 25 October 2006 (UTC) 5 Votes Yes, added 25 October --Fuzzy 22:50, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Scorn Nominated by --Superfan 21:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Superfan 21:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 23:49, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Gravity36 21:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) The page has some creative commedy chock with truthiness. The article also mentions its apearances on The Colbert Report +1 --Thruth Monger 10:29, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Fantastic +1 --El Payo As Borat would say, Is nice. You like? I like. No Not Yet +1 Holy crap is that funny. Has a completely invented history without being random. Good job. Only needs minor formatting, punctuation fixes, and I am watching for changes, because my gut wants to see this one go up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:23, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ''5 Votes Yes, 1 Vote Not Yet, added 25 October --Fuzzy 14:32, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Elephants nominated by --Bulldog 22:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 ----Bulldog 22:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) This article is very truthy, and it is the subject one of Stephen's more popular bits. Wait a second... I just looked a little closer, it has some red links. But I think that the articles describing different varieties of Elephants should somehow be sub-categories under the subject of plain ole "Elephants". +Its only right that the article for which this site came to exist is a featured article.--Lewser 06:26, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -Thruth Monger 10:09, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Looks good to me. +1 -- seaRob 16:31, 26 October 2006 (UTC) It's almost a no-brainer, which is, of course, an argument in its favor. +1 --Skitchonthedrums 21:43, 26 October 2006 (UTC) This article epitimizes this site. +1 Well done, and not at all random. I just hope one day some kid logs on and copies their entire report on elephants from our page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:45, 26 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 Reformat just like Bulldog said. Get rid of the red links, and voila! (oops, using a French keyboard) a "Yes" vote.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:25, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks like the red links are fixed.--Lewser 17:20, 26 October 2006 (UTC) 6 "Yes", 0 "No", 1 "Not Yet"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 26 October 2006 (UTC)